1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF power distribution devices and, more particularly, to an RF power distribution device for distributing RF power impedance-matched by a single matching network to a plurality of electrodes or a plurality of positions of an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitively-coupled RF plasma device a top electrode, a source RF power source, a substrate holder for retaining a substrate, and a bias RF power source which are disposed inside a vacuum container. The source RF power source is applied to the top electrode, and the bias RF power source is applied to the substrate holder. However, when the source RF power source and the bias RF power source use the same frequency, mutual interference makes it difficult to stably perform a plasma process. In another type of a capacitively-coupled RF plasma device, an RF power source is applied to only one of a top electrode and a substrate holder inside a vacuum container. Unfortunately, there is no suitable power distribution means when an electrode is divided into a plurality of electrodes to adjust uniformity or power is applied to one electrode at a plurality of positions.